


Your Name Is

by creepyGodhunter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepyGodhunter/pseuds/creepyGodhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theresa Pyrope, Karter Vantas and many others are patients at a Mental Institution there we follow their lives, thoughts and reasons behind their admittance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theresa

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr for this account under a different name. That Tumblr regards this story and other I may be working on. There you can ask me questions about this story or about me. Here's a link ==> http://remembermeinthedark.tumblr.com/  
> (Also this story has been published on Fanfiction.net and is a quite a bit ahead. This one will be uploaded every week instead of every month like the other one until this is caught up)

‘’What is your name?’’  
‘’Terezi’’  
‘’How old are you?’’  
‘’six,’’ 

 

3 Months Later  
Theresa

Your name is Theresa Pyrope and you are thirteen years old. You used to live in Washington with your mom and older sister Liberty but now you live in Kansas in an asylum- sorry Mental help institute. You aren't sure why you are here. In fact you don’t even believe that your name was Theresa, no matter what the doctors say you know your name is in fact Terezi and you are six sweeps old. Not thirteen years old.  
You currently live in a ‘’Mental help Institution’’ You live in a room that is shared with another girl named Vicki. You never really spoke to Vicki however once and a while she would say things like. ‘’My friend told me that you hate spiders.’’ or ‘’Do you wanna talk to them?’’ You had heard once that the reason Vicki was here was because she believed that she could actually talk to spiders. And you were here because you are a troll named Terezi with gray skin and candy corn colored horns that look like cones on your head. Apparently you believed this because of a strange dream you had while in a coma. What was that supposed to mean?  
You had never bothered to explore the institution you liked to be in your room away from all of the others but today you decided that you wanted to explore a bit. Today just your floor. You pulled out your slip on flats and walked out of your room.  
The walls were colored a strange off-white. The floors we're carpeted with strange contrasting colors and designs. Since you thought it would be fun you decided to play a small game with this. You only stepped on the red ovals, you then proceed to close your eyes and try to smell the color and shape. Even though the doctors told you not too because you weren't blind and couldn't taste or smell colors. So what? They didn't know you! You could smell the colors. You could smell the cherry red and tangy orange with some mustard and grape and hints of lime in between. You continued your sniffing adventure at a quick pace listening to doctors and nurses as they walked past you. They all smelled the same after all they were all wearing the strange blue uniforms.  
Soon you came to the end of the hallway. You sniffed and felt around for the stairs there were two flights. One going up and the other down. You stood debating your decision before heading to the right staircase. The one leading downstairs. You proceed carefully until you don’t ‘’smell’’ a stair in front of you. You continue your journey once more through this unfamiliar hallway. This hallway had the same colored walls and carpet all the doors looked the same. The only difference was the room numbers.  
‘’Theresa! What are you doing walking with your eyes closed you are going to hurt yourself!’’ You opened your eyes to be faced with one of the nurses that would care for you. She had her arms crossed. ‘’Didn't I tell you how dangerous that is?’’ Her tone was calm yet stern as if trying to give a peaceful punishment.  
‘’I told you I can smell my way around. I don’t need to use my eyes, I know what I’m doing I was blind once.’’ You respond smiling, instead of smiling back or even really responding the nurse sighed.  
‘’Theresa how on Earth could you have blind, you were dreaming.’’ She explained with complete composure. These people just didn't understand, humans were strange. They slept in strange beds instead of recopracoons. They had strange skin, even though currently you had this color of skin you knew it wouldn't last long. It was probably some kind of makeup that they put on you while you slept. You don’t know what they did about your horns. But they were there.  
‘’I looked at the sun, and I became blind, but it’s okay because my dragon lusus taught me to see by smelling and tasting things. I don’t know why but for some reason I can see again. I don’t like it though, I wanna be blind again. And I wasn't dreaming! It was real, this here is all just some kind of weird prank that someone is playing on me. One that has been going on for way too long!’’ You continued to explain. No matter how many times you explain the story in excruciating detail they never believe you. They think you’re crazy, at first they said you had brain damage. Although you think they meant damage to your think pan. Then after a few tests they just figured that you were confusing your dreams for reality. They don’t get it though, this is a dream in reality you’re a troll name Terezi Pyrope, you’re a teal blood and live in the forest, you hang scalemates and love dragons! Especially since your lusus was a dragon herself! If only they believed you.  
‘’Oh Theresa,’’ She sighed again shaking her head.  
‘’Bye now I have to go and adventure some more!’’ You continued on not closing your eyes until you were sure that you no longer were in sight of that nurse. You closed your eyes again and headed farther into the hallway.  
The hallway was eerily quiet. Most of the time you could hear other kids in the facility. Sometimes it was crying or screaming, but most of the time it was kids playing together, sometimes you saw some of the pink monkey humans running past your room a couple times once in a while Vicky would join them but most of the time they just ran right past without even trying to look at you, but now there we're no kids, no one playing or running you couldn't even hear footsteps besides your own anymore. The hallway stayed rather quiet for a few more moments before another sound entered your ears.  
It was stomping not only stomping but huffing. You continued to walk listening for the huffing as it got closer and closer. Soon you ran right into someone.  
‘’ouch.’’ You let out as your butt hit the carpet. The sounds coming from the other person were much louder. and gog was it vulgar  
‘’You stupid moron what do you think you’re doing!’’ It was a males voice. It seemed a little raspy and definitely like a teens voice. A very grumpy teens voice. ‘’And why are you walking around with your eyes closed are you pretending to be blind? Answer me you scum sucking loser!’’  
‘’I’m sorry I didn't smell you there.’’ You pulled yourself off your butt and could hear the shuffling of the boy standing as well. ‘’And I used to be blind, I looked at the sun and went blind, I can’t believe I didn't move sorry I’m a little rusty at smelling where people are.’’  
‘’Smelling? Sun? What are you some sort of psychopath?’’  
‘’No I’m a troll.’’  
‘’A what?!’’  
‘’A Troll from the planet Alternia!’’  
‘’Alterni-what?’’  
‘’Alternia!’’  
‘’What’s that?’’ The boy asked.  
‘’A place!’’  
‘’You’re weird’’  
‘’So are you!’’  
‘’Who are you anyway?’’  
‘’I’m Tere- Theresa. And you?’’  
‘’My name is-’’


	2. Karter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Chapter following our second character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr Dedicated to this account and all of my accounts that I use for my writing. So please go ahead and follow it and see when I upload and work on stuff. As well as ask me questions on this story and me in general. It's literally the easiest way to talk to me. So enjoy it ==> http://remembermeinthedark.tumblr.com/

Karter

‘’My name is Karter. And will you open your eyes already!’’ Your name is Karter Vantas. You are thirteen years old and are in this stupid hellhole because you are an insomniac. A chronic insomniac that currently is unaware of the cause of his ‘’disorder’’ Currently you are talking to some crazy girl named Theresa who thinks she used to be blind and is a troll from a place called ‘’Alternia’’ you had never heard of the place and it sounds like she just made it up. After all the story seems a little too ridiculous if you say so yourself. This girl is probably one of the weird kids who have hallucinations. You wait for a few moments before the girl opens her eyes. She has green eyes that seems strange with her redish orangish hair. She’s wearing white shorts with a teal tee shirt.   
‘’Hello Karter! And may I point out you smell delicious!’’ She announced. ‘’You smell kind of like a candy apple! A...candy apple red!’’ You raised an eyebrow running your hand through your black hair. You were pretty sure that you didn't smell like any kind of candy apple. After that comment you took a few moments to look over the girl. Part of her head was wrapped with bandages and her arms and legs were covered with band-aids and and small red scratches. Maybe she was schizophrenic? Suicidal? or just downright insane? You weren't sure. The only thing that you knew was that she was weird.   
‘’What is that supposed to mean!’’ You shouted back at her. You didn't care if the others heard him. You could do whatever you wanted to do! Some stupid half-brained nurse or doctor isn't going to tell you what to do! You crossed your arms at the girl.   
‘’It doesn't mean anything! I’m just pointing out that I love the way you smell!’’   
‘’That’s really creepy’’  
‘’No it’s not! It’s completely normal! After all I’m supposed to be blind.’’   
‘’But you’re not blind.’’   
‘’Yes I am! I am too blind! I just can see now for some unexplained reason! Now! I have an adventure to go on! Goodbye Karkles I must be off.’’ Theresa closed her eyes again and walked right past you. Well she’s absolutely crazy you deduced. You continued stomping off to your room. You shared a room with Simon, a so called ‘’genius’’ diagnosed with Aspergers syndrome. You don’t even really know what that is. Something about have problems speaking to others or something? You couldn't remember and frankly you didn't really care. All you knew was that he never left his room and spent all his time on a laptop that the institution gave him. You weren't even sure he slept much. After all you would know, you mainly spent your nights wandering the halls of the asylum waiting for the sun. Sometimes the doctors would force you to sleep with pills or sometimes just tying you to a bed and waiting for you to sleep. The first option was much more enjoyable.   
You continued to walk the empty hallway. It was early morning, so most kids were asleep. It was kind of a surprise to see someone else up this early. You guess that she’s an early riser. You wonder is Simon is actually asleep, you tried to stay out of the room, there we're times where Simon would lash out. You also pretty much hated the guy. He could be rude and arrogant. So simply put. He was the worst person be around always.   
Some of the nurses would greet you as you walked/stomped others would give you a nod. Some would just smile before moving on. If someone were to ask. Yes you hated it here. The walls were plain everyone here was crazy or completely emotionless. You missed your dad and you kind of did miss his brother. Even though you brother never shut up and was annoying as hell. You would never tell him that though. You wouldn't want to inflate is already inflated ego.   
It was only six AM but it felt later. Nurses already making rounds. You walked up the stairs to the next floor only to go up another floor and another and another before reaching the door to the stairs to the top floor. No patients were allowed up there. That’s where the really crazy people were the killers and the violent ones. The ones that lived in padded rooms in straight jackets and doctors and nurses always had tasers or syringes full of sedative. That’s where the true insane people went. And your best friend was up there.


	3. Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr Dedicated to this account and all of my accounts that I use for my writing. So please go ahead and follow it and see when I upload and work on stuff. As well as ask me questions on this story and me in general. It's literally the easiest way to talk to me. So enjoy it ==> http://remembermeinthedark.tumblr.com/

Dave 

Your name is Dave Strider and you are in the office of your psychologist. Dr. Stall. Dr. Stall was a tall and brooding man with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He always wore a white shirt with a blue tie every day. He was sitting in front of his desk while you sat opposite. He was clicking his pen on the clipboard. You stared at the pen avoiding his glare. The man made you feel uncomfortable. Even if he was supposed to help you the man just seemed. creepy as if he had some sort of alternate agenda.  
‘’Mr. Strider, would you please look at me.’’ You looked up at him although you don’t want to. After all this guy wants to stare and embarrass you. He wants to study you like some sort of specimen. Taking notes on his little clipboard. Besides, why tell a guy your feelings when you don’t even trust him. ‘’One of the nurses tell me that you had a nightmare David, would you mind telling me about it?’’ It wasn’t his business so why did he need to know?  
You exhale and look up at his stern face. ‘’Yes sir?’’  
‘’Would you please tell me about this nightmare that you had?’’ He questioned, You looked away and out the window in his office that overlooked the mountains. You shrugged.  
‘’It was the same as all the others really. The black man-dog shows up and then stabs me over and over until eventually I die. Same as it always seems to be. Nothing that new, nothing worth putting on the clipboard sir. Now may I go?’’ You described quickly trying to get all of this nonsense over with. You just wanted to be back in your room with the Egderp and be able to actually relax since you got maybe four hours of sleep. You didn’t have time for this and you surely didn’t want to be here. You wanted be home with Bro. Instead of being stuck in this sugar coated prison.  
‘’Do you think this dream may have some symbolic meaning? Was you or a family member attacked by a dog? or stabbed? Could this be possibly triggered by an underlying memory?’’ He ranted. This guy always seemed to rant. He seemed to constantly be ranting about everything about ‘’triggers’’ and ‘’memories’’ and ‘’traumatic experience.’’ This guy seemed to think that just because your parents weren’t around meant that you had watched them die in some sort of horrible accident. You don’t have any parents and you never have. You also haven’t watched anyone die horribly besides yourself in dreams.  
‘’I can’t think of anything because I’ve never been through anything traumatic. So are we done yet.’’ You nearly groaned near the end. You were sick of this almost everyday constantly asking the same questions and getting nowhere. This sucked, this whole situation sucked, in fact your life at this point just. Downright sucks.  
‘’Thank you for your answer, and no, we are not done yet. Would you kindly please stop asking that question?’’  
‘’Fine.’’  
‘’Alright Mr. Strider, this says that this is your fifth nightmare in a row.’’ He reads the file without emotion in a sort of matter of fact way. You hate that sort of matter of fact way, you weren’t meant to be here. Everyone get’s nightmares, so why is he the one who has to be in an asylum for it?  
You shrugged, what else was there to do? ‘’So what?’’  
‘’It is believed that nightmares are triggered by some sort of internal fear or memory, and if you can’t think of any traumatic experience in your childhood then the nightmares must have come from some sort of fear. Mr. Strider do you fear death?’’ What kind of question was that? Who asks if you’re afraid of death? That’s a stupid thing to ask. And what kind of response could you think of that would be suitable.  
‘’I don’t know, who wouldn't fear death?’’ You looked out the window again wishing that you could be out there. You very rarely got to leave the building since all of the doors were locked and the only way out is with a key card that you obviously didn't have.  
‘’How about I give you time to think about it, think about if you actually fear death. Now finally have you been filling out that journal?’’ He had given you a journal a couple months back so that you could record your dreams after you wake up. You never really updated it but sometimes you just put in fake stuff so that it seems that you do fill it out every morning (when really every week you just make stuff up.) The ‘’doctor’’ hadn't asked about it for a long time and never really asked to look at it. He really just said ‘’So that you can clear your mind and get it down on paper.’’ What kind of crazy unorthodox treatment is that? Besides journals were for nine year old girls who think that they’re secrets will be safe in some random suspicious book. It’s stupid and doesn't actually work. And what could it do to help you in the first place?  
Dr. Stall sighed setting down his clipboard and pen. ‘’Thank you David I think it’ll be best to end it now. We’ll meet again in two days does that sound alright?’’ Like you really had a choice whether or not you wanted to see him again. Since you can’t do anything more you just nod and stand heading towards the door. ‘’Have a good day Mr. Strider.’’  
You don’t answer.


End file.
